Christmas at home
by knockturnalley7
Summary: After Lily is born... some presents arrived to Grimmauld Place... who sent them? you wanna know? then read it!


**Disclaimer: **_**Nothing mine…**_

_**A **__**Christmas in home…  
**_**By: **_**Knockturnalley7  
**_**Chapter One: **_**Christmas presents**_

Grimmauld Place was a complete chaos. With one week until Christmas, The Potter's already have all the presents hidden in the closet of their room. Everyone was happy, because only three months ago, a new member of the family had come to live with them. A beautiful baby girl, with her mother's hair and her mother's eyes, had been borned. Ginny Potter was taking care of her while her husband was upstairs playing with the kids and _"trying"_ to make them shower. She was making funny faces to her baby daughter when someone knocked the door. Kretcher, the old house elf, came running to the door, but he didn't open it. He went to Ginny and said:

-It is a muggle outside, mistress – said Kretcher. Ginny looked up to him with a surprised face.

-A muggle? – she asked. Kretcher nodded. – Weird – she stand up, with the little baby girl resting on her hip and opened the door. – Yes?

-Is this the Potter's family house? – asked a young man. And as far as Ginny could she, he must been someone from the muggle-post.

-Yeah, it is – Ginny said.

-Great. Well we received this, this morning – the muggle-post said – it's addressed to this house. – he handled it the note to Ginny who read the address, it really was!

-Do you know who send them? – she asked pointing to the boxes.

-No, mam – the man answered.

-What I have to do? – Ginny asked.

-Sign this note – he said and handled to Ginny a pen. Ginny signed and the man smiled – Thanks, that's all. Merry Christmas!

-Thank you, Marry Christmas! – she smiled and watched the young men walk to his car. It had stopped snowing, and all was too white outside, just the perfect time to play on the snow. She smiled and then saw the amount of boxes, in different sizes, and she bites her lip_. "Who would have sent this?"_ she thought and then a _"Plop!"_ from the fire sounded. She turned and saw it was Teddy. He was wearing his natural mod, turquoise hair and brown eyes, just like Tonks and Remus. She smiled.

-Hi Teddy! – she said and Teddy returned the smile.

-Hi Aunt Ginny! – He was carrying a small back bag and Ginny knew right away why. He was going to spend that week with them.

-Would you mind helping me with these boxes? – she asked and Teddy nodded and quickly helped her. She closed the door and saw the boxes, there have something written on their top. – Thanks. How are you, Teddy? – she asked like always and Teddy smiled.

-Fine! – he said with a true smile on his face. It had been really hard for Teddy not to have his parents with them, but when he asked why he didn't have parents when he was 8 and Harry told him the truth, not like he didn't have told him, but not in the right way. Teddy understood really fast, and this year he had gone to Hogwarts for his first year. It was cool to heard great stuff about his father and mother; than he was happy they were remembered. – Hi Lily! – he said to the baby and the little girl smile.

-I think she likes you – said Ginny with a smile on her face. – she had done the same everytime James and Al talk to her.

-Where are they, by the way? – he asked for his cousins.

-Upstairs with Harry, showering – she said – or at least I hope they are doing it – Teddy laughed. He always had like the way his Aunt smile. – Now tell me, why are you here?

-Well… - he blushed a bit – I was hoping if I could stay here until Christmas?

-Of course! You don't need to ask! – Ginny said – What I mean is why didn't 'Dromeda come with you?

-Well… she's going to visit her sister – Teddy said.

-Narcissa? Nice, do they keep in touch?

-Not much – Teddy said – but yeah, every year they go out somewhere and catch up with gossip things – Ginny smiled – and I don't like hearing that. Besides I don't feel comfortable next to her.

-Why? – asked Ginny as she sat down with Teddy on the couch, with Lily on her lap.

-I don't know – he said – I know she's different from her other sister, but I can't stop thinking how they didn't talk in all those years.

-Well, their family was really old, as they where their tradition – Ginny tried to explain – they could only marry a pureblood, and your Grandma, doesn't follow that way.

-I know – Teddy smiled – like Uncle Sirius.

-Yes! – she said smiling again – but don't worry, you'll see how with time things would change between them – Teddy nodded.

-What are those anyway? – he asked pointing out the presents.

-I think they're presents – Ginny said putting Lily in her special chair for newborns.

-Presents? From who? – he asked

-I don't know – she said – Hermione would have used an owl or floo powder. And it's not from Mom; she doesn't use the muggle-post.

-Didn't they come with a letter? Or a card? – Teddy asked and in that minute, the door was knocked again. Ginny went to it and outside was the same young men who have bought the presents.

-Sorry, mam, I forgot to give you these – he said and Ginny took the two letters. – Sorry, and Merry Christmas again!

-Don't worry! – she said and closed the door as she heard the car go away. – I can't believe it!

-What? Who are they from? – Teddy asked. And Ginny looked at him with an expression of confusion.

-The Dursleys – she muttered.

-Who? –

-Harry's family.-

-The muggle ones?

-That's them – she said. She went to the stairs and called his husband and kids. – Harry, Teddy is here! And I need you to come down just a second!! – the cries of _"Teddy is here, Al"_and _"It was about bloody time"_ from her kids and the sound of Harry's voice telling them not to spoke like that, were heard.

-We're coming! – Harry said from the second landing

-Sounds like they're having a good time – Teddy said smirking.

-They were waiting for you. Somehow they knew you will come – Ginny said.

-I told James I will be here before Christmas – Teddy said.

-That explains everything – she says.

Upstairs, Harry was leading with his two children who were excited about their _"Big Brother"_ who finally had arrived home.

-Can we play quidditch with Teddy, Dad? – James asked as Harry was trying to put him in his pajamas.

-Not today – he said – it's too late, maybe tomorrow – he said and James and Al smile at each other.

-Good! – Al said he was already dressed and was waiting for his older brother to get ready and go down to meet Teddy.

-Now, let's go down! – Harry said and his two sugared kids go running to the stairs screaming excited – Don't run on the stairs! – he shouted and he received a scream of:

-Yes, Daddy! – He shocked his head and walked down to the sitting room. He was shocked as he saw the amount of presents on the flour. – who bought those?

-I don't know – Ginny said – they have already arrived.

-By owl? – he raised an eye brown and Ginny shocked her head.

-By muggle-post – she said and Harry almost loses his eye browns.

-Muggle-post? – Ginny nodded.

-They come with these – she handled Harry the two letters and Harry look at her with the same surprised face.

-They're from Duddley – he said and Ginny nodded. He opened the letter and read.

_Hi Harry!_

_I'm sure you'll be surprised when you read this. I'm only writing to tell you that I've been promoted on my Dad's company. Remember I told you we were making plans to open another store in the center? Well, we did, and guess what? It's making good, really good if you asked me. Now you're talking (reading more exactly!) with __**Dursley's & Co.'s**__ manager. Yes!! Dads finally give me the chance and we are earning more money. Maggie is one of the most happy about this. Well, I think that now is time to explain why you are reading this, and why there's an amount of boxes on your floor. _

_Like I've told you before, the company is really well, and now I earn more money and give it to Maggie, last week we were doing the Christmas shopping and we have bought something for your children, I mean, my nephews and niece, and for you and Ginny of course!. Maggie asked if Al liked the present we send. I hope he did. By the way, we have sent one for your grandson, Teddy If I'm not mistaken. He should be what 9? I don't know exactly, last time I saw him; he was just a little baby, hold in your arms. _

_Well, now I say good-bye, I hope you liked the presents, and by the way, we were wondering if you mind to come one of this days to our new home, two blocks from Dad's. I hope you can, and answer this letter, by the normal way, if you mind… just kidding! Everyway you liked._

_See ya, soon Harry! And Merry Christmas!!_

_Atte.  
Big D!_

Harry finished reading the letter, with a big smile on his face; he didn't notice the way Ginny was starring at him, not even the quiet and still kids looking at the small burst of anger. There was none. He looked up to Ginny who raised her eye browns.

-Well? – she said.

-It was from Duddley – he said and Ginny nodded, she already knew that.

-I know that, but what does he said? – she asked.

-He just explains that this are presents for the kids and us as well – Harry said – and he invited us to dinner this week.

-Cool – Ginny said. – and the second letter?

-I haven't read it – Harry said and opened the other letter, imagined that it would be from Duddley as well. He was mistaken. It was a very short letter, but it was enough to get Harry shocked.

_I don't even know why I am writing this. I supposed I think I ought you and explanation. Well, the truth is that I don't know what to say. What can I say without remembering the past? I don't know. What I know, is that you will__ be very surprised to read this letter, and find out who send it. But as I have done for some many years, I send presents for you, and your family. Only this time I wrote a note. Vernon had been really ill these days, the doctors said that it was just a cold, but he got really hit by it. I know you don't even care, but I need to explain why I'm writing this to you. I hope you understand now, that I don't keep any bad feelings about you, I never really had one. I just think that you reminding me so much from Lily, that's why it was hard to look you in the eye and knowing I never fixed things with my sister. Now she's dead, and you're alive, she lives in you. I can tell. _

_I don't know what more to say. I just hope you can really forgive me one day. _

_Merry Christmas!_

_Aunt Petunia._

Harry looked so paled that Ginny was trying to get him on his feet. He didn't hear her. He was just so shocked by what he had read! But why? Why after so many years? He doesn't even have an answer. Then he came back to earth.

-Are you alright? – Ginny asked worried.

-Yeah – Harry answered – a bit shocked, that's all.

-Why? – she asked.

-Tell you later – he murmured looking at his kids and grandson. – Well, I think we should open this.

-Yaaay!! – shouted the others.

Harry sat down on the floor with the kids, and Ginny sat on the couch, with Lily in her arms.

-Let's see – Harry said looking the gifts. – This is for Albus, from his uncle Duddley. – Albus beamed and took the present tearing down the paper.

-Woow! – he said amazed.

-What did you have, Al? – Ginny asked. Albus show her a big set of cars.

-This is great – James said smiling and Albus nodded. – Now we have enough to share with Lily!

-James, Lily is a girl – Teddy said.

-Don't care! She will play with us when she gets older, won't her Al?

-Sure! – he said smiling and waiting to see the other presents while his parents laughed.

-Now, let's find another one – Harry said looking at the presents – this is for you James – he handled it to his oldest son who took the box away from his hand and open it in least than 5 seconds.

-I just can freak' believe it! – he shouted.

-James! Don't talk like that! – Ginny told him.

-Sorry, Mom! – he apologized – but this is awesome! A big air plain like the one Albus got for his birthday!

-Cool – Teddy said feeling a little sad. He was not going to have any gifts, he was sure.

-This is for Lily, Gin – he said passing her a small box. Ginny opened and couldn't suppress a smile. It was a really cute lilac dress with green flowers in the front.

-It's really cute!! It isn't pink!! – she said and Harry smile. When Lily was born everyone who went to see her, bring her a pink dress, or a pink sweater and Ginny had started to hate pink.

-And this is for you, Ted – Teddy opened his hazel eyes, Harry was smiling and Teddy took the present from his hands and opened the box. His eyes went wide as he saw what was inside.

-What is it, Teddy? – James and Al asked just as excited as Teddy seems to be.

-It's an mp3! – Shouted Teddy and show it to his cousins – it's a muggle artifact; you can put some music in this things.

-Awesome! – whisper James. Albus just nodded.

-You tough you weren't going to receive anything, didn't you? – Harry asked and Teddy nodded. – You probably don't remember him; you were just a baby when you met them.

-You mean your relatives?

-Yeah. You were with me when they came back from hiding – James looked up to his father.

-So, they went into hiding as well as Grandma and Grandpa? – James asked and Harry nodded.

-They were also in danger – Harry explained – being the only family I had, so the Order hided them.

-So who are those from? – Albus asked pointing to the other 6 boxes – these we from Uncle Duddley, weren't they?

-Yes – Harry said – and these are from his mother.

-He knows us as well? – James asked and Harry shake his head.

-I haven't seen her in ages – he took one of the boxes – this is for you James. – Once again, James opened the present in least than 5 seconds and his eyes went wide opened just like Teddy had done some minutes ago.

-I think I have seen this thing in a muggle store – he said as he watched his new PSP3 with a collection of games.

-Is a muggle game, like the mp3, but this are connected to the Television. And you can play as long as you want – Teddy explained.

-Cool – James said.

-This is for Lily, Ginny – he gave to her another box. It was a green dress with a fairly in the front – nice! – Harry admired when he saw it. He couldn't believe his Aunt buying that dress especially when it shows a lot about magic. – This is for you Teddy.

-Another one? – he asked happy. It was a red sweater.

-I think she is betting my mother – Ginny said laughing. Harry smiled, Molly still knitted those familiar sweaters for all the family members and they used to wear them the next day of Christmas when they have a second party to make it short.

-And this is for you – Albus took the box and opened it. It was a second control for the PSP3 and another two pairs of games.

-Now we can share – he said to James.

-No way! You always break everything – James said and Al stared at him.

-It wasn't me who destroy the flowers in the garden. I wasn't playing quidditch when my parents have already told me not to. – James was making signs to Albus to shut up, but it was too late. Ginny have heard everything and now she knew who have destroyed her beautiful garden, even when she had suspected it.

-So, you were playing quidditch last week? – she asked to her son who smiled like a certain boy she knew so well.

-I was checking the weather – he answered and Ginny raised her eyebrows as Harry had.

-On a broom? – Harry asked.

-Yeah, you know Dad, you were planning to go out with Lily and I was checking it wasn't so cold outside, for her healthy- Harry almost laughed at the BIG lie his son was telling.

-Good, well now is time to go to bed – Ginny said to her three sons who moaned.

-But Mom! Teddy had just arrived – James said.

-Yeah! We haven't played with him! Can we play upstairs? – Albus asked.

-Okay, but just an hour and that's it! You'll have the whole week to play together – she said and they run upstairs laughing and shouting.

-Is Teddy staying? – Harry asked as he cleaned the living room.

-Yes. 'Dromeda is seeing her sister – Harry nodded. He knew how Teddy hated those visits; it wasn't easy for him to see the sister of the woman who killed her mother and he knew for a fact that he didn't get along with little Scorpious.

-That explains everything – he said holding Lily in his arms. Ginny smiled when she saw how Harry kept starring at her daughter, and she was sure he was wondering if she would be like her Grandmother. –Why are you smiling? – She had been caught.

-I love the way you look at our daughter – she said and Harry smiled.

-Is just that… she is so beautiful, how could we did something so precious? – he asked when they were walking to their room.

-She's so beautiful because of us, because of our love, Harry – she said from the bathroom, as she changed her clothes. – Just like we did with Al and James.

-Something failed when they were made – he said smirking – to much alcohol, if you asked me.

-What do you wanted? I've already win my third quidditch championship. – she said offended, then agreed with Harry – maybe we celebrated to much.

-I don't care – he said kissing her. – I love you!

-I love you too! – she said smiling. He got up and changed his clothes.

-By the way, whom was that letter from? – she asked and Harry went paled.

-It was from Aunt Petunia – he said sitting in the bed. Ginny looked at him with surprised.

-Really? – Harry nodded – what did she said?

-Nothing, really – he said – she finally told me why she treated me like scum for ages, because she really missed my mom, and she's sorry, and she likes to make up with me, all by letter.

-Well, I think she really sorry, if she took her time to write you a letter after all those years – Ginny said and Harry didn't respond. – What's happening?

-I don't know – Harry said – Duddley invite us to his new place, sometime of the week, but… I don't know.

-Do you wanna go? – she asked him. Harry kept silent for a minute.

-I don't have any problem with Duddley, he's changed so much that I don't mind the past. But what if they are there? I don't know how to act, I don't think I know what would I said either.

-Do you want to forgive them? – she asked and Harry didn't even know. It had been a lot of time since he had seen them.

-I suppose – he said.

-Well, I think that we should go then – she said and Harry looked at her.

-You sure? Do you really wanna go with me? – he asked.

-Of course – she said – I'm your wife after all.

-Thanks! I'll write Duddley tomorrow morning – he said and she nodded.

-You still have to tell the boys – she said and Harry nodded.

-I will – he said – G'night, love!

-G'night, Harry.

Next morning, Harry woke up when he felt Ginny had left the bed to attend Lily. He washed his face and then he went to his studio to write an answer to Duddley. That would be a lot of fun!

* * *

_Well, I have edited this chapter, because, someone told me i have to change tense, like has and was... and she/he said the rest was horrible... well... that's why the reviewa wew invented..._

_i have to say that i'm not an english person, and i don't speak english all the time, i don't even live in EU, i'm from Mexico, and i'm starting to write this fictions in this lenguage. that's why the rest of my stories are in spanish, because that's my local language..._

_now, i hope you love it..._

_i'm waiting for reviews!!_

atte  
**THE MEXICAN _Knockturnalley7_**


End file.
